


Cross Finds Out

by Harmony283



Series: Yet Another Stripper!Allen AU [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: (for the most part), But I guess short and sweet is better, Cross owns a Bar, Cross trying to be a good Guardian, Gen, M/M, Protective!Cross, Stripper!Allen, The rating is for Cross, but nothing is actually shown, demi!Allen, this is also really short, vague talk about sexual acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony283/pseuds/Harmony283
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something up with the kid lately</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross Finds Out

**Author's Note:**

> This goes along with my other fic (Talk About Meeting Badly). It was originally a scene I had planned to put into the fic itself, but didn't because of space/it didn't seem to fit with how I wanted the fic to end. So here it is, as its own separate piece! 
> 
> It was really fun writing Cross. Especially Cross as an actually half-way decent (or at least somewhat overprotective) guardian.

At first it was small things, like coming home soaking wet from the rain (and not caring when he got yelled at), or asking to switch shifts at work (Sunday morning to Saturday morning, no explanation as to _why_ ). Then it expanded to actual _behavior_. Sure, the kid had always been a little spacey, but now it seemed to increase ten-fold. Even the way the kid _held_ himself changed, head held a little higher, like he had something to prove. It was all very, very strange. Honestly, if the kid hadn’t told him before that he’d had little to no interest in relationships Cross would have automatically jumped to a potential crush. 

But since he’d made his disinterest pretty clear several times before, Cross hadn’t thought anything of it. 

Until now.

It was right after a closing shift at the club. Cross would remember the scene clearly because the kid had been waiting for him at the bar, and Cross could count on one hand the number of times that had happened. He wasn’t even paying attention to the fact that Cross was standing there ( _had_ been standing there) for a solid two minutes, instead he was fiddling with something in his hand. It wasn’t until Cross cleared his throat and nearly scared the kid half to death that he even got his attention.

“What’s wrong?” Because it had to be something, right? The other times Allen had waited for him had all led in either someone getting a bloody nose, someone getting kicked out, or someone going to the hospital. “You didn’t kill someone, did you?” 

Allen glared at him. “ _No_. I—” and then he was faltering again, squeezing whatever was in his hands and looking away again. “I didn’t.” 

Alright. Definitely suspicious. Cross willed his legs to move slowly as he crossed the room until he reached the edge of the bar. Close, but not close enough to spook the kid. “Okay then, you didn’t murder anyone but you…did something?” He prodded, pulling out the stool in front of him to sit down. Now that he was closer he could see more—the little twitch in Allen’s fingers, not to mention how relaxed he seemed despite the tension, and also how his lips seemed…slightly swollen. _Ah hell_. Cross sighed heavily and stood abruptly, moving until he was right in front of Allen, before grabbing his chin and turning his face towards him. “…Are you okay?” 

Allen’s eyes widened at either the closeness or the question Cross didn’t know, but when he moved to stutter out an answer Cross cut him off.

“Your mouth is swollen, so if you plan on lying to me and saying you _didn’t_ do anything with your first—and _only_?—client of the night then stop right there.” Allen had the decency to try and look away. Cross squeezed his chin slightly before dropping it. “Now try again.”

Allen didn’t quite look at him. Instead he dropped his eyes to the counter where his left hand was still clenched into a fist around…something. “Okay.” He breathed. “Okay I…I did do something.” He licked his lips here and then held his left hand out, placing its contents –a hair tie that looked more like a curtain tassel than anything else—on the countertop. “This is his.”

Cross squinted. “So you took…someone’s…”  
  
“Hair tie.” Allen explained. “He’s. He was. The guy I was telling you about.” His face was slowly turning redder and redder and damn, the kid was already pale _enough_. This was a sight to see. “I…also…got…his phone…number.” 

Wait what.

“What.” 

Allen nodded his head. “Y-Yeah I know. But. I don’t. I don’t think it was a mistake. He already texted back.” 

_Ah_. “I see.” Cross let out a loud sigh. “You plan on _keeping_ contact?”

“If he wants.” Allen hedged around the question. That definitely meant yes, he planned on it. “We might even plan on meeting up. Um, not by accident this time.” 

Cross smashed down whatever protective instincts he had telling him this was a bad idea. _This is how brats meet now a days_. Damn he felt old just _thinking_ that. “Tch. Fine.” He reached out then and ruffled Allen’s hair. “Just keep me updated.” With that he stood and ambled towards one of the back doors. “The lights cut off in ten minutes, so unless you plan on sitting in the dark I’d suggest heading home. I’ll be there in an hour.” He glanced back at Allen long enough to see the shocked look on his face, like he couldn’t believe that conversation went as well as it had. “Well?”

“R-Right!” Allen jumped from his seat and hurried after Cross. Then, because the kid was full of surprises that evening, he tacked on: “Actually, I’ll wait for you to be done…with whatever it is you’re doing.” 

Huh. Well then. Cross gave a half shrug, holding the door open so Allen could walk through first. “Whatever you want, kid. I’m not carrying you if you fall asleep again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> As always I'd love to hear feedback on this, if you enjoyed it <3 
> 
> (Not sure when other parts will be up, mostly because I'm uploading this before I thought I would. But it's been up on my tumblr for only a day and has already gotten good feedback, so I figured why not put it somewhere where it's easier to read?)


End file.
